Chi-Chi
Chi-Chi is de dochter van Ox-King, de vrouw van Goku en de liefdevolle moeder van Gohan en Goten. Ze werd eerst geïntroduceerd als een verlegen en bang meisje, maar naarmate ze ouder werd, ontwikkelt ze zich tot een taaie, felle vrouw met pit. In de series zie je dat ze wel is woede-uitbarstingen heeft, maar ook liefde uitstraalt voor Goku en haar familie. Karakter thumb|left|124px|Chi-Chi in haar jonge jarenAls kind was Chi-Chi een heel verlegen meisje, ze fantaseerde vaak wie haar toekomstige echtgenoot zou zijn. Waar haar vader, Ox-King, een angstaanjagende reputatie heeft, is Chi-Chi het tegenovergestelde. Ze heeft een zuiver hart en kan daarom de vliegende wolk Nimbus berijden. Tijdens een gevecht is ze vaak bang en verslaat ze haar tegenstander huilend. Chi-Chi's persoonlijkheid veranderde toen ze volwassen werd. Vooral na haar bruiloft met Goku en het krijgen van hun zoon Gohan. Ze word vaak als een soms zeurende, overbezorgd en stereotype moeder, maar ze is een vrouw met goede bedoelingen. Hoewel Chi-Chi vaak zeurt dat Goku niks anders doet dan vechten of over Gohan's schoolwerk, kan niet worden betwist dat ze veel houdt van Goku en de rest van haar gezin. Dit is te zien aan het einde van de Buu-saga toen ze in tranen van blijdschap uitbarst als Goku vertelt dat hij weer op Aarde kan leven met zijn familie. Ook toen ze zich vreselijk zorgen maakte toen Goku een hartvirus kreeg in de Android-saga en de Imperfect Cell-saga, zorgde zij voor hem en bleef bij zijn zijde. Toen ze zag dat Goku beter was, sprong ze uit het raam van het Kamé-Huis en gaf hem een dikke knuffel. Goku greep haar vast en slingerde haar vrolijk rond. Ze huilt vaak als Goku en Gohan gewond zijn of als haar goede bedoeling niet wordt gewaardeerd en kan er ook heel boos om worden. Alhoewel Chi-Chi Goku steeds verteld dat Gohan's studie het allerbelangrijkste is in de wereld, is zij diep geschokt als Goku haar eindelijk gelijk geeft in de aflevering 'Memories of Gohan'. Ze neemt zelfs Goku's temperatuur op, voor de zekerheid, om te zien of hij zich goed voelt. Toen Chi-Chi's tweede zoon Goten werd verwekt tijdens de Perfect Cell-s''aga veranderde haar persoonlijkheid. Chi-Chi gaf Goten nooit huiswerk in tegenstelling tot Gohan met wie Chi-Chi het maar al te druk had om zijn neus in de schoolboeken te krijgen. Het is zelfs zeker dat Chi-Chi Goten de vechtkunst heeft geleerd, net zoals haar vader dat bij haar heeft gedaan. Verhaal '''Dragon Ball' ''Emperor Pilaf''-saga thumb|left|178px|Baby Chi-Chi op haar moeder's schoot.Chi-Chi woont met haar vader Ox-King in een kasteel. Sinds het kasteel werd geteisterd door een vuurgeest is het voor niemand toegankelijk om er in de buurt te komen. Het kasteel werd omgedoopt tot Fire Mountain. Ox-King stuurt Chi-Chi om naar de Bansho Fan te gaan zoeken die zich bij zijn oude mentor Meester Roshi bevindt. Eerst is te zien dat Chi-Chi achterna wordt gezeten door een dinosaurus die ze vernietigd met haar helm, mes en laserstraal. Daarna komt ze Yamcha tegen die ze aanvalt met haar laserstralen omdat ze bang is voor vreemden. Nadat ze knock-out geslagen wordt door Yamcha, komt hij erachter dat zij de dochter is van Ox-King. Yamcha stond haar toen bij om geen problemen te veroorzaken. thumb|192px|Chi-Chi's eerste verschijning Even later komt ze Goku op zijn vliegende wolk Nimbus tegen, hij werd ook door de Ox-King gestuurd om naar de Bansho Fan te gaan zoeken, en neemt haar mee op zijn wolk Nimbus. Tijdens deze vlucht op weg naar Meester Roshi's eiland, wilde Goku er zeker van zijn dat Chi-Chi een meisje is. Waarna hij met zijn voet haar geslachtsdeel aantikt. Chi-Chi is hier niet van gediend en duwt Goku van Nimbus af. Dit is het moment dat Chi-Chi dacht dat Goku een oogje op haar had. thumb|left|164px|Blozende Chi-Chi Nadat Goku en Chi-Chi bij Meester Roshi langs zijn geweest, gaan ze terug naar Fire Mountain en heeft Meester Roshi de vlammen uitgekregen met zijn Kamehameha-techniek. Helaas is ook het kasteel vernietigd door deze aanval. Toen Goku en zijn vrienden Bulma en Oolong weer wilden vertrekken, vroeg Chi-Chi aan Goku of hij aan haar zou denken. Goku antwoorde hier ja op en Chi-Chi werd rood en giechelt. Goku vroeg zich af of alle meisjes zo raar zijn. ''Red Ribbon Army''-saga thumb|left|Ox-King en Chi-Chi bij het medium Nadat het dorp bij Fire Mountain werd gerenoveerd, wacht Chi-Chi op de terugkomst van Goku. Ox-King bracht Chi-Chi naar een medium uit het dorp, om te vragen wanneer Goku terugkomt. De helderziende verklaart dat hij op weg is naar het dorp. Ox-King begint zich voor te bereiden op de bruiloft van zijn dochter en terwijl Chi-Chi bloemen plukt buiten het dorp komt Goku opdagen en ze hebben een kort gesprek. [[Bestand:32_Chichi_Beats_soldiers.jpg|thumb|162px|In gevecht met soldaten van het Red Ribbon-leger]] Kolonel Silver en zijn troepen vallen het dorp aan en Goku en Chi-Chi schieten te hulp. Chi-Chi schakelt een aantal soldaten uit met haar laserhelm. Goku kon niet achterblijven en ging het leger achterna. Chi-Chi vroeg op het laatste moment hoe het nou verder moet met de bruiloft, waarna Goku antwoord dat hij het de volgende keer wel zal proberen. Wat Chi-Chi echter niet weet is dat Goku denkt dat "bruiloft" een gerecht is. ''The Evil King Piccolo''-saga thumb|left|174px|Goku, Chi-Chi en Ox-King Chi-Chi maakt hier een kleine verschijning in deze saga wanneer Goku haar vader redt van de soldaten van koning Furry, die het bevel kreeg van koning Piccolo om alle vechters te executeren. ''Piccolo Jr.''-saga'' '''''Wereldtoernooi thumb|left|75px|Tiener Chi-ChiDrie jaar later en jongvolwassen doet Chi-Chi mee in het 23ste Wereldtoernooi. Chi-Chi komt Goku tegen tijdens de voorrondes en zegt gedag, maar Goku herkend haar niet en vroeg aan haar of ze elkaar eerder ontmoet he. Chichi is kwaad op Goku geworden, vooral omdat hij haar naam niet weet en omdat hij zijn belofte niet is nagekomen. [thumb|168px|Goku vraagt Chi-Chi ten huwelijk Ze verandert haar naam in Anoniem om haar identiteit niet weer te geven. Chi-Chi heeft de voorrondes gehaald en wordt geplaatst in de tweede wedstrijd tegen Goku. Goku heeft geen flauw benul wie ze is en vroeg aan haar om het te vertellen. Ze zegt dat hij haar heeft beloofd om met haar te gaan trouwen. Goku die geen idee heeft wat trouwen is vroeg aan Krillin wat het betekent. thumb|left|172px|Goku en Chi-Chi op Nimbus Chi-Chi zegt tegen Goku dat ze haar naam zal weergeven als Goku haar verslaat. Meester Roshi heeft haar vechttechnieken al herkend uit zijn vechtschool, en Oolong herinnert wie ze is. Goku versloeg Chi-Chi en ze onthult haar naam zoals afgesproken. Goku reageert geschokt nu hij herinnert wie ze is. Hij vertelt dat hij dacht dat trouwen een gerecht was. Goku wil zich aan zijn belofte houden en vraagt Chi-Chi ten huwelijk. Goku werd de winnaar van dit tournooi en nam Chi-Chi mee naar haar kasteel op zijn wolk Nimbus. 'Huwelijk' thumb|192px|De bruiloft Als Goku en Chi-Chi onderweg zijn naar het kasteel regelt Ox-King de bruiloft. Even later wordt het kasteel weer geteisterd door een vuurgeest en wordt de bruiloft uitgesteld. Ox-King is druk bezig om de trouwjurk van Chi-Chi's moeder te redden, terwijl Goku en Chi-Chi op avontuur gaan erachter te komen hoe ze Ox-King kunnen redden. Na dit avontuur lukt het ze de vlammen te doven en Ox-King te redden uit zijn kasteel. Daarna trouwen Goku en Chi-Chi en heeft ze haar moeder's trouwjurk aan. 'Dragon Ball Z' ''Saiyan''-saga thumb|left|107px|Volwassen Chi-Chi Nu 20 jaar oud is Chi-Chi bevallen van haar eerste zoon Gohan. Ze heeft met haar gezin een rustig leven. Weer vier jaar later, tijdens de saiyan-invasie, is Goku omgekomen door het gevecht tegen zijn broer Raditz en Gohan is meegenomen door Piccolo om hem te trainen voor het aankomende gevecht tegen de saiyans die naar de Aarde komen. Chi-Chi kwam hierachter toen Meester Roshi het haar vertelde. thumb|176px|Kijken naar het gevecht Een jaar later ging ze terug naar Meester Roshi's eiland om het gevecht te zien in de kristallen bol van waarzegster Baba. Samen met Bulma, Oolong, Ox-King, Puar en natuurlijk Master Roshi. thumb|left|210px|Chi-Chi rent naar Gohan Na het gevecht, als Vegeta zich heeft teruggetrokken, gaat ze met de rest naar de plek toe waar het gevecht was en zoekt ze naar Goku en haar zoon Gohan, die er beiden slecht aan toe zijn. Chi-Chi is boos op Goku omdat hij zijn eigen kind heeft toegelaten mee te vechten tegen de saiyans. ''Namek'' en Frieza-saga' thumb|168px|Op naar Namek Chi-Chi zorgt voor Goku in het ziekenhuis terwijl Gohan, die genezen is, met Krillin meegaat en Bulma naar Piccolo's thuiswereld Namek gaat om de namekiaanse dragonballs te gebruiken om de Z-Fighters die omgekomen zijn tijdens het gevecht tegen de saiyans weer tot leven te wekken. Toen Goku genezen was vertrok hij naar planeet Namek. Chi-Chi wilde samen met Meester Roshi, Oolong, Puar en Yajirobe ook naar Namek gaan in één van Dr. Brief's ruimteschepen om Gohan en de anderen te redden van Frieze die ook op Namek is. thumb|left|174px|Goku's terugkomst wensen aan Porunga Maar helaas deed het ruimteschip het niet en moesten ze wel op Aarde blijven. Chi-Chi werd met Gohan herenigd toen hij en iedereen, behalve Goku en Frieza, van Namek naar Aarde werden getransporteerd. Ze is even later samen met de Z-Fighters getuige van het herrijzen door Namek's draak Porunga. Maar de draak constateert dat Goku in leven is en op weg naar Aarde, alleen weet de draak niet wanneer hij aankomt. Chi-Chi en Gohan wachten thuis op hem. ''Garlic Jr.''-saga thumb|102px|Chi-Chi geïnfecteerd met zwartwatermist Wanneer Garlic Jr's zwartwatermist verspreid werd over de hele wereld was Chi-Chi een van de vele geïnfecteerden. Ze vocht tegen Gohan op het dak van Kamé-Huis nadat Gohan thuis ontsnapte terwijl hij zijn huiswerk moest maken. Ze werd weer beter toen Kami en Mr. Popo het heilige water verspreidden op Aarde. Gohan bracht redding door Garlic Jr. de Doodszone in te krijgen. Wanneer hij weer thuis is let Chi-Chi veel op hem om te voorkomen dat hij niet weer uit huis ontsnapt. ''Android''-saga en Cell Games-saga thumb|left|174px|Chi-Chi zorgt voor Goku Chi-Chi zorgt voor Goku gedurende zijn lijden aan het hartvirus. Wanneer hij weer gezond is geeft Chi-Chi hem een dikke knuffel en Goku slingert haar in het rond. Als Goku en Gohan klaar zijn met hun training in de hyperbolische tijdkamer halen ze Chi-Chi op die in het huis van meester Roshi is. Ze schrikt als ze Gohan ziet in zijn Super Saiyan-vorm en vroeg zich af wie hem toestemming gaf om zijn haar te verfen, en schreeuwt het uit. thumb|Gohan's verjaardag De dagen voor de Cell-spelen heeft ze haar familie om haar heen voor het grote gevecht tegen Cell. In de aflevering Memories of Gohan zie je dat Goku en Chi-Chi herinneringen ophalen aan de tijd dat Gohan nog een baby was, Chi-Chi wilde Gohan eerst Einstein noemen, maar veranderd als de baby de naam Gohan hoort vallen en lacht. Ze is dan blij met die naam en ook ze Goku ziet stralen. In de tijd voor het gevecht met Cell is Chi-Chi's tweede zoon Goten verwekt. Op die avond vieren ze Gohan's 11de verjaardag. thumb|left|182px|Chi-Chi ramt de TV in elkaar Toen de strijd met Cell begon keek Chichi vol spanning samen met haar vader naar het gevecht op TV en later in de kristallen bol van waarzegster Baba. Chi-Chi werd bang en brak in tranen uit toen ze Gohan en Cell zag vechten. Gohan keert na het gevecht terug naar huis om zijn moeder het slechte nieuws te vertellen dat Goku zichzelf heeft opgeofferd. Chi-Chi die weer een weduwe is geworden is diep bedroefd en kon dagen niet slapen na Goku's dood. ''Great Saiyaman''-saga thumb|left|182px|Goten geboren Zeven jaar later is Chichi rustiger geworden. Ze is niet streng tegen Goten en is zelfs minder strikt tegenover Gohan. Ze leert Goten vechten en toen ze dat deed heeft ze Goten een Super Saiyan zien worden. Ze is hier niet al te blij mee en roept "Niet nog een monster in de familie!". Goten besluit om het niet meer in haar buurt te doen. Gohan verteld Ch-Chi dat Goku voor 1 dag terugkomt naar Aarde, om mee te doen aan het World Martial Arts Tournament en dit maakt haar extreem blij. thumb|180px|Goten en Chi-Chi Later is Chi-Chi aanwezig bij het toernooi om haar man en zonen aan te moedigen. Ze besteedt de meeste tijd met Bulma die er nog niet over uit is wiens man en zoon zal winnen. Echter heeft ze Idasa's moeder knock-out geslagen toen zij Bulma wilde aanvallen nadat haar zoon verloor tegen Trunks. ''Majin Buu''-saga thumb|left|162px|Goten aanmoedigen Na het toernooi gaat ze met de anderen zoeken naar de dragonballs. Daarna schuilt ze met de anderen in Kami's Uitkijk voor Majin Buu. Goku vertelt haar en de anderen dat Gohan en Vegeta dood zijn gegaan. Chi-Chi is hier kapot van en het wordt erger wanneer Goku weer terug moet naar het hiernamaals. Ze geeft hem een knuffel en neemt afscheid. Goku zegt tegen haar dat ze zich geen zorgen moet maken, en zal Gohan bijstaan in het thumb|166px|Super-Buu veranderd Chi-Chi in een ei hiernamaals. Een dag later heeft super-Buu Kami's Uitkijk gevonden en laat hun een korte tijd in leven. Super-Buu doodt iedereen op Aarde met zijn techniek behalve de familie en vrienden op Kami's Uitkijk. Chi-Chi is boos op super-Buu en rent naar hem toe om hem aan te vallen met haar bezem. Dit mislukt wanneer Piccolo haar bezem breekt. Even later gaat ze weer naar super-Buu toe, scheld hem uit en geeft een klap in zijn thumb|left|178px|Chi-Chi omhelst Goku gezicht. Super-Buu veranderd Chi-Chi in een ei en trapte deze kapot. Hierdoor is Chi-Chi doodgegaan. Later, tijdens het gevecht tegen kind-Buu, is Chi-Chi tot leven gewekt door de dragonballs en levert haar energie in voor Goku's Spiritus-bom. Goku, die weer in leven is, maakt Chi-Chi blij dat haar familie herenigd is. '''Het einde van ''Dragon Ball Z thumb|176px|Chi-Chi en familie Tien jaar later is Chi-Chi de oma van Pan en de schoonmoeder van Videl, die getrouwd is met Gohan. Ze is bij het World Martial Arts Tournament om haar familie aan te moedigen. Als laatst zie je haar gestrest in de ''Dragon Ball Z-serie omdat Goku met Uub weggaat om te trainen. 'Dragon Ball GT' ''Black Star Dragon Ball''-saga [[Bestand:1074170_1342164620878_full.png|thumb|left|166px|Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball GT]] Jaren later, in Dragon Ball GT, heeft zij een kleinere rol. Nu in de vijftig, zie je haar veel met Bulma en Videl omgaan, maar ook haar familie ondersteunen in tijden van crisis. Ze is een milde oma maar een overbezorgde moeder voor Goten. Ze raakt gefrustreerd als ze Goku ziet die per ongeluk klein is gewenst door Pilaf met behulp van dragonballs. Dan nog geeft ze veel om hem. ''Baby''-saga thumb|164px|Chi-Chi bezeten door Baby Chi-Chi vind het maar niks dat Goten uitgaat en waarschuwt hem voor stadsvrouwen. Wanneer Goten bezeten is door Baby, doet ze dominant tegen hem en Gohan. Ze slaat Goten omdat hij geen respect toont voor Vegeta. Als Goten Gohan aanvalt eist ze dat buiten uit moeten vechten. Later is Chi-Chi net zoals iedereen op Aarde bezeten door Baby. Ze beveelt Gohan en Goten om Goku te vermoorden nadat hij thuis is gekomen. Ze is later genezen door het heilige water. ''Super Android 17''-saga thumb|left|166px|Bulma, Chi-Chi en Bulla Na haarzelf bewapend te hebben met bezem en pot, gaat Chi-Chi met Videl, Bulma en Bulla naar Goku toe waar hij tegen super-17 vecht. Toen ze daar aankwamen was het al voorbij dankzij de samenwerking tussen Android 18 en Goku. ''Shadow Dragon''-saga thumb|162px|Chi-Chi en Gohan Chi-Chi betrekt zich in het laatste gevecht tegen Syn Shenron, samen met Bulma's familie en haar eigen familie. Ze werd voor het laatst gezien in de flashbacks van Dragon Ball GT. Kracht Terwijl Chi-Chi haar best doet om haar zoon in een vechtvrije omgeving op te voeden, is ze zelf een uitstekende beoefenaar van de vechtsporten. Haar vader, de grote beschermheer Ox-King, wilde er zeker van zijn dat zijn dochter haarzelf kon beschermen. Hij heeft haar getraind totdat ze zijn gelijke was in de strijd. thumb|170px|Laserstraal uit Chi-Chi's helm Toen ze nog een kind was kon ze zichzelf goed verdedigen met haar helm waar een groot mes in zit die ze als boemerang gebruikt en ook zit er een laser-apparaat in. Ze gebruikte haar helm toen ze achterna werd gezeten door een Tyrannosaurus Rex, Chi-Chi sneed met haar boemerang-mes de kop van de dino eraf en maakte hem vervolgens af met laserstralen. Tijdens het 23ste Tenkaichi-toernooi vocht Chi-Chi tegen Goku. Chi-Chi vocht onder de naam van Anonymous omdat ze extreem kwaad op Goku was die haar niet herkende. Meester Roshi was onder de indruk van haar vechttechnieken omdat het overeenkomt met zijn eigen technieken, wat bewijst dat Chi-Chi haar technieken geleerd heeft van haar vader Ox-King. thumb|left|160px|Gevecht tegen Goku in het toernooi In Dragon Ball GT is er een moment te zien waarin Chi-Chi samen met Videl in het gevecht wil deelnemen tegen Super-Android-17, hierbij heeft Chi-Chi een pan op haar hoofd en bezem in de hand. Ze zei daarbij dat haar kinderen bang waren hiervoor, dus besloot deze techniek ook te gebruiken tegen de kwaadaardige androïde. In de films zijn er ook sommige momenten waar je Chi-Chi in actie ziet. Hoewel Goku in fysiek opzicht de sterkste persoon is op Aarde, wordt er gezegd dat eigenlijk Chi-Chi de sterkste is, omdat zij de enige is die Goku onder controle kan houden. Ook is ze de sterkste vrouw van het mensenras. Galerij . 119 Oxking Goku and Chichi.jpg|Goku red de Ox-King 31 Ox-King and Chichi.jpg|Ox-King met Chichi bij het medium. 149 Mother of Chichi.jpg|Baby Chichi op haar moeders schoot. 153 GxCC Wedding.jpg|Bruiloft van Goku en Chichi. 150 GxCC on nimbus cloud.jpg|Goku en Chichi op wolk Nimbus. 137 proposing goku.jpg|Goku vraagt Chichi ten huwelijk. 32 Chichi Beats soldiers.jpg|Chichi verslaat Red Ribbon soldaten. 8 Goku and Chichi.jpg|Blosende Chichi. 7 Dinosaur and Chichi.jpg|Dinosaurus achter Chichi. 243px-Dragon ball kid chi chi by tekilazo-d2y7g6o.png 7 laserbeam.JPG|Helm laserstraal. 137 Air kick.JPG|Lucht kick. 137 chichi swing.JPG|Chichi swing 118 Chichi.JPG|Gohan's droom 118 Gx CC.JPG|Gohans droom 118 Mr. shu.JPG|Mr. Shu 7 Krillin scared of Chichi.JPG|Krillin bang voor Chichi 7 nervous krillin.JPG|Ox,Chi,Krillin 8 Chichi Oxking Car.JPG|In de auto op weg naar Master Roshi 8 Chichi in Car.JPG|Chichi rijdt. 7 chichi talking.JPG|Chichi 8 OxKing Chichi.JPG|Net gehoord van Goku's dood en Gohans verdwijning. 23 Bulma, Roshi, Chichi watches.JPG|Bulma, Chichi, Roshi 15 Gohan studie.JPG|Gohan's flashback 38 Chichi Gohan.JPG|Voor het vertrek naar Namek 38 saying goodbye.JPG|Naar Namek 133 nursing goku.JPG|Verzorgt Goku 137 chichi jump.JPG|Gevecht met Goku 153 GxCC Wedding3.JPG|Bruiloft's feest 153 GxCC Wedding2.JPG|Happy! 36 gohan chichi.JPG|Met Gohan na het gevecht tegen Vegeta 108 chichi gohan.JPG|Chichi en Gohan Chichi01.jpg ChichiAura.jpg Chichiyamcha.png ChichiGokuTrouwen.jpeg Categorie:Personages Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Vrouwelijk Categorie:Dragon Ball personages Categorie:DBZ personages Categorie:DBGT personages Categorie:DBS personages